You don't need a reason
by LAIsobel
Summary: Set right after 310 - I loved that line but hated the circumstances! I didn't like the end so sue me for wishing for a better one. Just a short one-shot to soothe my broken heart over their story right now.


**A/N** – sorry people! I lost my Blindspot muse for a while but I really hope it's coming back. Yesterday I finally had the chance to watch episode 310 and I was just sitting with my mouth open at the end and couldn't really believe it. I still can't. So here is my way how to deal with it. Short and mostly just to put my mind at ease.

Not beta-d and hey why is not Clem among the characters to pick from on the menu here?

* * *

 **You don't need a reason**

When the door closed behind her she was suddenly very nervous. What was she doing there really? Why did she choose to come? She wasn't sure. Everything was torn apart in her life again and she was just barely holding up. And having to face her friends and husband at work didn't help matters.

Clem was patiently watching her, waiting for her to start, to say or to do something. She looked different but she still looked amazing. He knew he had a soft spot for her – but he also knew that there was no real space in her life for him. But she came anyway.

Jane dropped her bag by the table and after a moment sat down into one of the armchairs in the room. She thought about sitting on the edge of the bed but that didn't seem right.

"Drink?" Clem asked and she nodded. He didn't reach for the minibar but instead opened his wardrobe and there on the bottom was sitting paper bag with her favourite Whiskey. Well, it was Kurt's favourite but it grew on her in time.

He poured them each a glass and waited.

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way here. I should have called sooner to tell you to stop the search." Jane started.

"I don't mind coming." He told her and was honest about that.

"The short hair suits you." He said and she smiled at him nervously, clearly taken aback by such simple compliment.

"Clem..." Jane actually didn't know what to say.

"What do you need, Jane Doe?" He asked and sat down opposite her. She didn't know. "Or should I ask what do you need, Jane Weller?"

Bingo – that got her attention.

"What? How do you...?" She wasn't following.

"I know you decided to still use the Jane Doe but..." And he reached into his shoulder bag placed by the armchair and put a folder on the table in front of her. "I also know that you're Jane Weller now."

"What did you do?"

"When you asked me to look for your daughter you didn't give me much to start with. So with the rest I knew about you I did some digging. At first just so I could find your daughter. But it turned out you were much more interesting that I have originally thought."

"So you kept digging huh?" She asked, not amused. On one hand she was glad he did and on the other she was beyond furious. It was not his place.

"I just needed to see the bigger picture."

"And what did you find?"

"You know what, take a look yourself." He said and waited. After a moment she took the file and opened it. And began going through the papers there, photos and after couple of minutes she looked at him.

"You did a good job, as usually."

"I know there is a lot missing in there but you can fill in the gaps if you like."

And at first she wanted to say no. But it turned out she needed to tell someone desperately, someone who hasn't been there before. She needed an insight.

And so she told him. After few minutes they moved closer as she was going through the pages, pointing out names and places, telling him things he should not know, even classified things. The truth was – she didn't care. Not anymore. She just needed a friend that was not from her team. She needed someone to see the whole picture and understand – and to help her understand.

It took her almost an hour before she reached the end of the file. There was a photo of her and Kurt from their marriage.

"You didn't go further?"

"I didn't need to."

"Clem... I'm sorry."

"Why did you leave him? Because of the bounty on your head?"

"Yes. I couldn't stand the idea of him or Beth getting hurt. Not again. Not because of me again."

"So you left and lived on a run."

"Yes."

"I have something else..." He said and went reached for another folder. It was an envelope. When Jane opened it there were photos of Kurt she didn't recognize.

"I traced some of his movements. He literally went all over the world to find you."

"I know. And he did find me."

"So what's wrong, Jane?"

And so she found picture of Roman and told Clem the rest of the story. He sat there with mouth hanging open, asked a little question every now and then and let her tell him about her brother and the new tattoos.

"So it's all just revenge?"

"He wants to make me bleed. And everyone I love."

"So he used your daughter as well."

"Wait, what?" Jane asked clearly confused.

"Sorry, we didn't get to that earlier." He told her and reached for the last folder.

"This is what I have on Avery." Clem told her and Jane opened the folder and gasped when she saw Kurt and Avery in a hotel lobby – and another photo of Avery and Roman.

"It was a set-up..." She noted and all the wheels in her head began turning. She skipped through everything Clem found and before she had the chance to finish, he spoke up again.

"By the way, I think she's not dead. The last photos..." And so she looked at the last photos and saw somebody who looked like Avery being dragged to a van. "After our last call I decided to take another look into this... to give you some closure."

"Oh my God..." Jane couldn't take it all in. She reached for the bottle and poured herself another glass of Whiskey. Against her better judgement she swallowed it in one gulp.

"Jane I know I said you didn't need a reason to come to me and I meant it... but is this really where you want to be?"

She looked at him and didn't know how to respond. He noticed how she kept tracing her finger – clearly missing her ring.

"I love my husband, Clem. I really do. I am just not sure it's enough."

"Then try harder."

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this... look, I'm very fond of you and if you want me, you can have me. No objections. Just..."

"Just what?"

"I am just not sure my ego would survive if you call me Kurt in the middle of the night again." And her big round eyes told him that she hasn't been aware of this little fact. Yeah, it had taken him by surprised back then. It also helped him to understand her a little better.

She started to pace around the room. Clem stopped her after a few minutes of heavy silence. He knew she had been thinking the entire time, he could almost hear it. But there was nothing for her there with him in the hotel room. And he knew it. And he cared about her so he decided to be the good guy this time.

"Go home."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Go home and talk to your husband."

"No..."

"Jane. Stop." And she started to cry so he hugged her – already understanding that her friendship would be all he'd ever get. But also knowing he'd be grateful if he could have at least that. She was a remarkable woman.

"Go home, Jane." He repeated. And after a moment she nodded.

"What do I tell him?"

"About us?"

"Yeah... I..."

"I hate to say it but if your brother is involved like you tell me he is then I'm afraid he might... you know..."

"Know about us."

"It's very unlikely and it was just one night but still..."

"So, all out in the open I guess..."

And he nodded and gave her a sad smile. He put her hair behind her ear and caressed her face.

"You're something else, Jane Doe." And she smiled at him. "He's one lucky bastard."

"I'm not sure he feels the same."

"Have a little faith."

"Thank you..." She said and went to the door. She reached for the handle and turned around though. She didn't have a chance to say something. He was faster.

"Fix your marriage and if you need help with finding Avery or getting down that devilish brother of yours, you have my number." He told her and she nodded. "And if it really is beyond repair..." And he winked at her. She smiled and told him goodbye.

Jane left the hotel room and with her heart pounding loud in her ears she found her way home. She put the key in the lock and turned, happy and afraid like never before.

It was all or nothing now.

She opened the door and found Kurt in the kitchen, making tea. So he couldn't sleep... by the smell of it he found one of her herbal teas. He stopped the moment he heard the door.

And so her eyes found his and he gulped, knowing that this was the moment he would get a chance to fix his life – or lose everything.

"Hello, Kurt..."

"Jane..." He said barely audible.

"We need to talk." She said and he nodded.

"Yes." He answered and she walked into the apartment.

Clem had been right. She didn't need a reason to go to his hotel room – but it turned out she had one. She needed someone to help her sort it all out. And so she was here – home – and hopefully she will be able to put back the shattered pieces of her life together again. She touched the place where her ring used to be on her finger. With heavy sigh she went to the living room, hoping that after this conversation she'd get the chance to wear it again.


End file.
